


A Plan To Get Them Together

by Anaki911



Series: Together: James Potter/Severus Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaki911/pseuds/Anaki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius looked at the map looking for someone. Remus wondered who could it be. What is the animagus planning now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan To Get Them Together

**A Plan To Get Them Together**

**  
**Harry walked down the hallway in the direction of the gardens where he was sure…  
  
“Harry, can we have a word?” Harry turned around to see Sirius and Remus walking out their room. His godfathers had survived the final battle and he was glad for that. They had a small baby already and Harry wonder if the baby girl would be a prankster like her fathers.  
  
“I have to solve a problem,” Harry said softly.  
  
“That’s what we want to talk about, we would like to tell you how your parents got together,” Remus said before Sirius talked.  
  
“Can’t it wait?” the raven hair asked turning in the direction that…  
  
“No Harry, we are sure it will help you with your problem,” the black hair man said walking up to the teen. “It won’t take long we promise.” Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. His godfathers led him inside the room, neither of the three noticing Severus near the door.  
  
“Dad told me how they got together,” Harry said when the three were sitting down. The room was a large one, the bed to the farthest right, right under the window. A wardrobe near the door and on the left there was a small crib and a door that connected to a bathroom.  
  
“Very well, did he tell you that everything that happened was planned by Lucius, Remus, and me?” Sirius asked with a serious face that Harry saw rarely. The teen stared at his first godfather for a moment the words not registering in his mind.  
  
“You what!?!” Harry suddenly exclaimed.  
  
“As I’m sure your father said it started when we were in our fourth year at Hogwarts.”  
  
 _\---Story---_  
  
 _James had started to act different. He had started sitting on the side that faced the Slytherin table. He seemed to glare at everyone as his eyes scanned the long table. Sirius looked at his friend closely as James’ eyes stopped at a specific person his eyes going soft for a moment before glaring when his eyes landed on someone else. The young black hair teen turned around in the direction his friend was staring and noticed Lucius Malfoy talking in Severus Snape’s ear. He looked back at James and saw the direction he was glaring at. Sirius eyes widen slightly and turned to Remus who was reading a book at that moment._  
  
 _“Remy?” Sirius said softly noticing that the ravenhead didn’t stop glaring in Malfoy and Snape’s direction._  
  
 _“What is it Padfoot?” Remus asked looking at his friend and boyfriend._  
  
 _“I think that Prongs has fallen in love,” Sirius said with a small smile. Remus looked at James who had turned to glare at his food as several students stood to leave._  
  
 _“Why do you say that Siri?” Remus asked curiously at the black hair teen next to him. He had also noticed James sudden change but he hadn’t thought much about it because Sirius would always say something stupid or plan a prank making James laugh when he knew who the victim would be._  
  
 _“He was glaring in Snivellus and Malfoy’s direction just a moment ago.” Remus looked at James who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts to even hear them. When Remus opened his mouth to say something to his ravenhead friend, the teen stood up and left without a word._  
  
 _“You are right Padfoot our little Prongs has grown up,” Remus said staring at this friend’s back. Sirius nodded and both stood along with Peter who hadn’t paid attention to the conversation as he was so silent during the meal as he stared at someone else._  
  
 _As the week went by Sirius sat next to James and Remus across from him with Peter at his left. James had been so quiet, rare to see since he was the loudest of the four. He had also stopped getting detentions in class and everyone seemed to notice for the other students had begun to ask if something was wrong with him._  
  
 _“James, are you going to the village with us?” Sirius asked getting his friend’s attention._  
  
 _“No Padfoot, I’m tired. You guys go, I’ll see you when you come back,” James said standing up and leaving. Sirius looked at Remus and noticed he wasn’t the only one surprised, half the Gryffindors were staring at James’s back in disbelieve._  
  
 _“Did I just hear James Potter say he wouldn’t go to the village?” A seventh year Gryffindor asked. Sirius nodded unable to speak, never since third year had James missed a trip to Hogshead. He was always the first to suggest the trip. Sirius and Remus stood fast after telling Peter to wait for them at the castle’s entrance. They saw James turned in the lake’s direction and they followed from a distance._  
  
 _Both watch as James sat down and stared at the lake. Sirius was about to walk to the lake when Remus stopped him. The black hair teen turned to glared at his boyfriend but noticed that he wasn’t looking at him but in a different direction. He followed Remus sight and noticed Snivellus was nearing the lake before stopping and stared at James from the shadows._  
  
 _“Let’s go Siri, we’ll come back shortly,” Remus said dragging Sirius away._  
  
 _Two hours later as they walk around the village Remus was able to see Sirius formulating a plan in his mind. The young werewolf didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing, since everything Sirius ever formulated were pranks for other students that weren’t his friends. Sirius suddenly stopped and smirked from ear to ear before he kept walking._  
  
 _“Sirius, why are you smiling?” Peter asked confusing the smirk as a smile. Not knowing what was going on with James at all. It was a good thing that way they didn’t have to worry about the rat spilling everything to James and ruin what Sirius was planning._  
  
 _“Don’t worry wormtail,” Sirius said and locked eyes with Remus for a moment. When the young werewolf sighed Sirius turned in the castle’s direction. Remus and a confused Peter followed knowing that the young animagus would go look for James. They got on a carriage and went back in silence._  
  
 _When the carriage came to a stop Sirius got off and ran around calling for James. Pretending he didn’t know where he was. Five minutes later he went near the lake and called out for James, not long after the ravenhead teen was running in his direction a smile on his face._  
  
 _“Hey Padfoot had fun at the village?” James asked smiling. Sirius could have sworn the smile was brighter than that day’s sun._  
  
 _“Not really cause you weren’t there,” Sirius whined. James laughed at his friend before glaring in Malfoy’s direction, who was walking with Narcissa towards the Great Hall. Sirius nodded twice before he talked again. “Prongs, you aren’t paying attention!” James looked at Sirius confused for a second._  
  
 _“Sorry Padfoot,” James said as Remus and Peter join them. Both had been running behind Sirius and both had been unable to catch up to him… more like Remus made sure that they didn’t catch up to him so Peter wouldn’t noticed what was going on._  
  
 _“I’m hungry,” Sirius said rubbing his stomach making James laugh at him. “What I haven’t eaten since this morning,” the young animagus whine with a pout._  
  
 _“You are always hungry and it hasn’t been more than two hours,” Remus said hitting his boyfriend on the back of the head. The young werewolf watch with satisfaction as his friend and boyfriend looked confuse for a second. Sirius sighed and took out his wand and a piece of folded parchment. “Don’t even think about it Padfoot” Remus warned but Sirius had already said the incantation._  
  
 _“Prongs ready to eat something good?” Sirius asked with a monk-serious tone that James and Peter burst out laughing as Remus stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Remus took the map away and reversed the incantation before walking away. “Remy, give me that!” Sirius called out as Remus walked to the Gryffindor Tower in an unusual fast speed._  
  
 _“You can’t keep eating like that Sirius, or you will get all fat and ugly,” Remus called back as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room with the others running behind him. The three teens stopped in amusement since it was rare to hear Remus throw such comments to anyone. James and Peter watch as Sirius got out of his shock and launched himself at Remus. “PADFOOT GET OFF ME THIS INSTENCE!”_  
  
 _“Oh-oh,” James and Peter said and stepped sideways to let Sirius pass after taking the map from Remus. The young werewolf stood rather fast and with a sigh looked at James and in a soft tone spoke._  
  
 _“You two stay here and see if he comes back if I don’t catch him.” James nodded and Remus left knowing Peter would stay to make company to James who would get bored and go to a far away land in his mind as he had been doing for the past months since they started fourth year._  
  
 _Remus stopped at the bottom steps before being pulled to the shadows. He turned around and found a smiling Sirius._  
  
 _“I’m going to hate doing this but it's for our little Prongs,” Sirius said before murmuring the incitation to reveal the map._  
  
 _“Who are you looking for, Padfoot?” Remus asked as Sirius said a name in a whispered that the werewolf couldn’t understand._  
  
 _“Malfoy, we must prepare this before the end of this week. Snivellus and Prongs must be together before we leave for Christmas break,” Sirius said before smirking. “He's in the courtyard, who knew.”_  
  
 _“I don’t know Sirius, I don’t want to do anything with Malfoy,” Remus said unsure of his boyfriend’s plan._  
  
 _“It’s for James Remy,” Sirius said in his unusual serious tone. “He needs to be happy and if he being happy is being with a Slytherin then so be it. I don’t want to keep seeing him like that; it’s as if he didn’t have a soul.”_  
  
 _“Okay, I’ll help… but only because it’s Prongs,” Remus said and Sirius began to walk. The young werewolf followed knowing that his boyfriend would avoid talking to any Slytherin if he could help it. Even if he had talked with Narcissa and Bellatrix at times, it was just to pass messages from family and nothing more._  
  
 _Sirius walked until he neared the courtyard where Lucius Malfoy sat under a tree reading a book. Sirius walked up to him and Malfoy looked up at him with a questioning look._  
  
 _“We must talk,” the young animagus said coldly. Malfoy stood gracefully and stared at Sirius and Remus for a short moment._  
  
 _“What would we need to talk about?” the blond teen asked with a sneered._  
  
 _“First answer a question,” Sirius said, he looked around before asking in a low tone. “Does Snivellus has a girlfriend?”_  
  
 _“Why would that be any of your concern?” Malfoy asked in a suspicious tone. Sirius looked at Remus for a moment._  
  
 _“It’s our concern because my best friend is in love with him and I don’t want him to get hurt,” Sirius said staring straight at Malfoy’s silver eyes. The blond seemed slightly shock and Sirius begun to wonder if he had done the right thing. No one talked and the tension seemed to grow every second. Malfoy suddenly smirk making Sirius glare at him._  
  
 _“Why have you exactly come to me for?”_  
  
 _“Does Snape love someone?” Remus asked when Sirius stayed silent. He knew that his boyfriend was trying to control his anger so he wouldn’t punch Malfoy._  
  
 _“Yes he loves someone.”_  
  
 _“Who exactly?” Remus pressed when the Malfoy seemed to be avoiding the question._  
  
 _“No other than your beloved James Potter,” Malfoy said sneering the name. Remus watch with surprise as Sirius took a deep breath before talking in a rather calm tone that clearly declared a truce for a while._  
  
 _“We must get them together by this Friday. We must talk with the Headmaster about organizing a Yule Ball so they can go together. I’ll get James to send Snape an anonymous note asking him to go with him. First we must see how our dear friend react to thinking Snape is with someone other than him.” Remus and Malfoy… Lucius stared at Sirius with surprise._  
  
 _“You will permit Potter be with my friend?” Lucius asked in disbelief._  
  
 _“If that makes James happy than yes… besides your friend will also be happy,” Sirius said in a rather serious tone. Malfoy seemed thoughtful for a moment, he looked in the Slytherin Tower direction for a brief moment before talking._  
  
 _“Okay, what is to happen?”_  
  
 _“James, Peter, Remus, and I will be in the hallways in half an hour. I’ll make James laugh and…” Sirius paused for a moment. “… you will hex me and the show will begin. My dear cousin Bella will go to get Snape… she always does when you are about to get in trouble. Then we’ll see what happens.”_  
  
 _“You want me to hex you when Potter laughs?” the blond teen asked surprised. Sirius nodded, he wouldn’t let James get hurt because of this plan. No way. “Fare well, I’ll be talking with Bella about an assignment in the hallway around that time.”_  
  
 _With a nod Sirius and Remus left Malfoy alone once again. They walked towards the Gryffindor Tower when Sirius suddenly stopped making his boyfriend look at him._  
  
 _“Remy I’m still hungry,” he said after looking at the questioning look._  
  
 _“What?” Remus asked surprised for a moment before dragging Sirius to the common room before he could escape. When they entered they weren’t surprise to see James by the window while Peter stared at him. Both friends went to James and asked if there was something wrong._  
  
 _“I’m fine guys,” James said softly._  
  
 _“You aren’t thinking of Snivellus are you?” Sirius accused. He watch with amusement as James blush slightly as Remus distracted Peter with some questions._  
  
 _“Are you crazy Padfoot! Why would I be thinking of that… that prat!?!”_  
  
 _“I’ve noticed the looks you throw in his direction.” James stared at Sirius and looked out the window missing the smile Sirius had. “Why don’t you tell him before anyone wins you,” Sirius said in a whispered so no one but James could hear. James looked at Sirius before shaking his head and looking at the starry sky._  
  
 _“It’s not that easy Padfoot…” James paused for a second, he knew that his friends would accept that he preferred guys over girls. Yet he wasn’t sure they would really accept he loved a Slytherin. “…We talked today but he seems to like someone else.”_  
  
 _“Have you asked? Has he tell you that?” the young black hair wizard asked his arms across his chest. James said nothing and sat in front of the fire. His face seemed to contemplate things but Sirius knew his friend was thinking of no other than Severus Tobias Snape, in other words Snivellus from Slytherin. The one they always taunt in front of the whole school, James being the one to start the arguments. A thought suddenly occurred to Sirius, James probably taunt Snape to get the other’s attention on him alone._  
  
 _Sirius smiled again at his new discovery. He sat next to James thinking of how to get his friend out once again. Then an idea made its way to his mind. It was a good thing that Remus was distracting Peter with whatever came to his mind, otherwise Pettigrew would began to suspect about his plans and he didn’t want that._  
  
 _“James, do you want to see him right now?”  Sirius asked with a smile. James eyes snap to him at once. “I heard Malfoy say they needed to talk in the hallway in an hour.”_  
  
 _“No Siri, I don’t want to see him right now.”_  
  
 _“Then lets go for a round, I have a new prank in mind for Malfoy,” Sirius said smirking. James smirk suddenly and Remus shook his head as Peter looked at them in confusion, he hadn’t heard a single word the other two had said because Remus was asking him if he had finished his work for a class._  
  
 _“Lead the way,” James announced. Once outside though James seemed to have forgotten of the prank as they walked down the stairs. They stopped near the window of the hallway. Sirius could see Lucius Malfoy was talking to his cousin Bellatrix about something. They seemed to be engaged in conversation but James didn’t seemed to noticed the blonde teen as he was looking at the sky at that moment._  
  
 _“James…” Sirius whine again. The young Potter looked at him as if he hadn’t noticed his friend at all. “You aint listening to me again.”_  
  
 _“Sorry Padfoot,” James apologize with a small smile._  
  
 _“Look there is Malfoy, we can do the prank now,” Sirius said smirking. James smiled slightly trying not to laugh. His friend always tried to make him smile or laugh lately, and he was thankful but he wasn’t really in the mood. “Please Prongs,” Sirius pleaded with the sad puppy eyes he used on his friends when he wanted something to be done._  
  
 _“I don’t know Padfoot, I really don’t want to get in trouble today,” James said as he averted his gaze away not wanting to fall for his friend’s trick._  
  
 _“He is right Sirius,” Remus said as a small circle was form, James facing the blond Slytherin._  
  
 _“Please… please guys,” Sirius pleaded with a small sadness tainting his voice. James lost the battle and looked at his friend and at once knew he had lost the battle._  
  
 _“I still say it’s a no,” Remus said crossing his arms knowing that the ‘prank’ wasn’t really what his boyfriend wanted to do. He knew Sirius wanted James to laugh so Lucius Malfoy would hex the young Black._  
  
 _“Aww… why not Moony?” Sirius whined with a pout._  
  
 _“If you do the prank I won’t let you stay in my bed tonight,” Remus said albeit softly so no one but them would hear. Sirius suddenly smirked and Remus wasn’t sure if his words had been the right ones to say. “I’m being serious Padfoot,” the young werewolf threatened his boyfriend._  
  
 _“Is not like I would complain, you are the one that tights around me,” Sirius said smirking and making his boyfriend blush. James burst out laughing at the imply of his friend’s words, Peter seemed to not understand or not believe that Sirius had actually said those words to Remus. A red light suddenly hit Sirius making him fall, everyone looked in the direction the spell had come and saw Lucius Malfoy with his wand pointed at them. A group of students begun to surround them, and Sirius noticed that his cousin had left in the Slytherin direction. He knew that no teacher would appear. He had made sure none of them would be near at that moment since it was just a plan to see how his friend would react to believing Snivellus was with someone else._  
  
 _“What do you think you are doing Malfoy?” James asked coldly as he stood in front of his friend. Remus knelt next to his boyfriend as Peter stood behind them, James took out his wand and pointed at the blonde wizard. Sirius was at that moment glad that he had chosen a place close to the Slytherin Common room._  
  
 _“You are going to pay Potter for laughing at me!” Lucius sneered at them, and from his position Sirius could see everything. He even noticed when Snivellus arrived before anyone else noticed, and before he spoke._  
  
 _“Stop!” Snivellus ordered in a cold tone making the students surrounding them to make a path for him. He watch as Snape walked calmly towards them and wondered if the wizard was hiding something from the world. “Lucius what happen?” the black hair wizard asked the blonde one ignoring them. Sirius watched as James lowered his wand and backed away but said nothing, standing up he was able to see his friend’s face more._  
  
 _“Potter began to laugh at me,” Lucius said making Sirius look in his direction and knew that Malfoy was only playing along as he had requested to do._  
  
 _“I did no such thing Malfoy, if you don’t know why I was laughing then you shouldn’t have talked,” James defended himself. Sirius looked at his friend and noticed he was glaring at the blonde, but his eyes seemed to hold some kind of hope that Snape would look at him and believe his words._  
  
 _“You-”_  
  
 _“Luc lets go to the common room please. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Snape said interrupting Malfoy’s threat but not looking at them. Lucius looked at the other wizard for a moment._  
  
 _“Alright,” the blonde wizard said grabbing Snivellus hand and guiding him away from them. Sirius looked at his friend and at once noticed the disbelieve in his eyes, but he was able to see the hurt in his friend’s eyes that Snape hadn’t even look at him through the whole thing._  
  
 _“I’m out of here,” James said in a sudden cold tone and turned around and left when all the students noticed and knew it was better to stay out of his path. Sirius looked at Remus and noticed that his boyfriend had the same conclusion as him._  
  
 _“Sirius go and be with him,” Remus said looking at him. “Peter and I will go to the library while he calms done.” Sirius stared at his boyfriend in disbelieve but he knew that if Peter went along with him he would began to suspect and they didn’t want that. “Padfoot, you know that Prongs will only listen to you these days. He seemed rather upset at not being able to hurt Malfoy for hexing you.”_  
  
 _“Alright, I’ll go look for you guys when he has calmed down,” Sirius said in a ‘defeated’ tone. He knew it was true; James had been only listening to him when it came to calming him down. The young Black knew he was lucky his friend didn’t hex him at all; Peter had been a victim for crossing paths with a rather angry Potter. Everyone else had learned not to near him; even Remus could have been a victim if Sirius hadn’t stood in front of his boyfriend in time. James had lowered his wand immediately, he would never hurt Padfoot._  
  
 _Sirius said the password to the Fat Lady and noticed that she seemed to be apprehensive at something. The young wizard entered the common room and was surprised at seeing that everything was torn into pieces. He walked farther inside and found his friend standing near the window and looking outside. His hands were at his sides in fists, but his magic was wild and going around the room destroying anything and everything in its path. Knowing he wouldn’t be hurt Sirius walked forward knowing that his friend’s magic wouldn’t hurt him._  
  
 _“James if you don’t calm down the headmaster is going to come,” Sirius said touching his friend’s shoulder. The raven hair wizard calmed his magic down at once but the young animagus could still see the other clenching his hands._  
  
 _“I want to be alone Paddy,” James said and went to the boys dorm. Sirius looked around and sighed, he had to try and fix things. Remus was better than him in transfigurations, but he had to try before going to look for the other two. Waving his wand the young Black tried his best to repair the damage his friend had done. As he was finishing the headmaster entered the common room, when the portrait closed loudly all Sirius’ efforts went down._  
  
 _“Not fair I just finished,” Sirius pouted as he looked at the headmaster. The old wizard looked amused at his actions. The young Black just looked at him knowing he was in trouble but when the man just motioned him to follow him, Sirius looked around. Headmaster Dumbledore waved his wand and everything went back to normal._  
  
 _“Come along Mr. Black,” Dumbledore said and exit knowing the young wizard would follow him. Once they sat in the old wizard’s office Sirius looked around, he didn’t know what would happened since he wasn’t the one that did the mess but he wouldn’t tell on his friend either. The old wizard seemed to want him to say what was going on since he stayed silent and just waited as the young Black kept looking around. “Tell me young Black, why was young James angry?”_  
  
 _“Cause he thinks the one he loves is  in love with someone else,” Sirius answered looking at his hands trying to figure out if to revel everything or not. Finally he looked up and noticed the man was looking at him with amusement in his light blue eyes. “Can a Yule Ball be organized for this Friday night? I mean I know it doesn’t happen often, but James and Snape are in love and they are idiots not to notice. Remus, Malfoy, and I are trying to get them together but I don’t think they will if there isn’t something that might pressure one of them to ask the other.”_  
  
 _“Why do you want them to be together?”_  
  
 _“James would be happy, and even Snape would end up happy. I know that we always insult him and fight with him. I also know that James always insults him first, but if I’m not wrong he does it to get his attention,” Sirius paused for a moment and looked at the portrait of the only Black and Slytherin headmaster in Hogwarts. “I know that we all Blacks, purebloods, and magical humans believe in being only with the one you love and will be the rest of your life. That our soul calls to theirs, and that only the powerful ones really noticed.” There was a short silence after he finished speaking and Sirius didn’t know if the man would really do what he was asking._  
  
 _“Very well, you may go down to the kitchens and tell the house elves to prepare the food the way you want and how to decorate the Great Hall before the doors open to admit the students,” Dumbledore said with a light smile. Sirius stared at him for a long moment as if making sure he had heard right. “I will announce it tomorrow during dinner and I will make it be believed that it was a teacher that requested my permission so no one would suspect.”_  
  
 _“Thank you sir,” Sirius said and stood up and left without being dismissed. As he ran down the stairs he could hear the old wizard laugh at his enthusiasm._  
  
 _-_  
  
 _Sirius looked at Lucius and Remus as he finished explaining what he had been able to do the previous day. He had taken advantage of the fact that James had left early with his diary, he knew where his friend had gone but he had to tell the two in front of him what the Headmaster had told him. Both wizards were staring at him in amusement as he explained what he wanted to do in excitement. Remus had to calm him twice by putting a hand on his shoulder, Lucius just seemed to be enjoying the sight._  
  
 _“Now we just need to make sure James sends that note tomorrow,” Sirius said bouncing on his heels… again._  
  
 _“Now that this is settled, answer me something Black,” Lucius said making the other teen stopped jumping and looking at him. “I know that you are doing this more for your friend’s sake than mine, but why did you choose me to help you?” Sirius stayed silent regarding the blonde wizard as if looking for something or trying to organize his thoughts._  
  
 _“Two reasons,” Sirius finally said in his rare serious tone. “One you are Snape’s best friend, you would do anything to see him happy. Even if it means to team up with Gryffindors to see it happened. Two, even if I believe that most Slytherins are evil and will join Voldemort. I know that you wouldn’t do it willingly because he killed Snape’s brother. I know that you have sworn to help your friend, even if it means to risk your life by becoming a spy.”_  
  
 _“How is it that you say this with such conviction?” Lucius asked with narrowed eyes; no one was supposed to know about his friend’s brother. Sirius didn’t answered he just simply smiled and left running calling James all the while. The blonde turned to Remus and noticed the teen looking in his boyfriend’s direction. “Do you know why he said that?” Malfoy asked the young werewolf._  
  
 _“He is a mystery to me when he goes all serious,” Remus answered with a light smile. “Sirius is someone that would do anything and would even investigate those he allies himself with. He knows many things that you would wonder how he gets the information without anyone knowing. Just trust his judgment; he rarely is wrong Mal… Lucius.”_  
  
 _The blonde only nodded slightly as Remus walked towards the lake knowing that that was the most likely place to find James. He wasn’t wrong as he saw Sirius running in that direction all the while calling their friend’s name. As he reached them he noticed James seemed to be smiling at something. When Sirius asked their friend about his diary the young Potter’s eyes widen and turned around. They watched as he stopped in his tracks, both teens went to his side and noticed that Malfoy was hugging Snape by the lake._  
  
 _Sirius looked at his friend and noticed that he was glaring at the blonde wizard before turning with a hurt look and walking towards the castle. The young Black noticed as Narcissa stood at a distance before walking away, she seemed to have a smile on her face and Sirius knew that Malfoy loved Snape as a brother. Just like he, Sirius, loved James as one. Turning around he followed his raven hair friend along with his boyfriend. They caught up to him quickly, and were surprised that their friend seemed to only be angry but not as he had been the day before. As the three reached the common room, Peter seemed to be coming down from the boys' room. He looked at them for a moment before greeting them. Remus went up to Peter and asked him if he had begun to study for the finals the following day, as Sirius went up to James side._  
  
 _“James?”_  
  
 _“I’m fine Paddy,” James answered looking out the window._  
  
 _“You aint jealous are you? I mean is not like you are going out with him,” Sirius said smiling. He watch as his friend blushed slightly as he begun to deny what Sirius had said. “I can tell by the way you glare at everyone that nears him, especially Malfoy. You hate that Snape smiles at him and not at you that he pays more attention to what Malfoy has to say. You hate that Malfoy is able to hold him and you can’t.”_  
  
 _“No, that’s not true,” James said with a glare towards the window._  
  
 _“You can’t lie to me,” Sirius said before sitting down next to Remus and Peter._  
  
 _James didn’t say anything as Sirius begun to argue with Remus about if it was really necessary to study for the exams the following day. Both kept arguing as Peter followed Remus order’s of getting his notes, while James lost himself in his thoughts. The two didn’t seem keen to stop the argument until dinner was near. All four walked down to the Great Hall, and Sirius noticed then that the old wizard had told him that he would announce it during dinner for the reason that only the ones at the Hospital Wing missed it. As dinner drew to an end the old headmaster stood up gaining everyone’s attention as it was rare for him to make an announcement during dinner, even the teachers seemed to want to know what was going to happen. Sirius, Remus, and Malfoy seemed to hide a smile knowing exactly what was going on, but all three managed to hide it well._  
  
 _“Christmas is coming up and one of our professors has asked for my permission to organize a Yule Ball for this Friday. Everyone is expected to wear a mask; the mask must be either white or black. You are to wear formal robes in any color.”_  
  
 _Once the announcement was said everyone begun to talk as the headmaster send all of them to rest for the finals the following day. Everyone stood and begun to leave excited at the news and ready to tell the few students that hadn’t gone to dinner. As the four Gryffindor friends stood up Sirius looked at his friend along with Remus before the werewolf begun to ask Peter if he would ask Mary to the Yule Ball. James seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Sirius was wondering how to asked his friend or suggest to his friend about the note to send to Snape. Before he could even asked he ran into someone, as he was about to apologize he noticed it was Snivellus. Not wanting to raise any suspicions at not insulting the teen._  
  
 _“Watch where you’re going,” Sirius sneered and at once noticed that James tense up._  
  
 _“Do you want to start something Black?” Lucius sneered through clenched teeth stepping in front of Snape. Sirius knew that it was a natural reaction for the blonde to protect his friend and what was happening was not one of their plans._  
  
 _“No Lucius just leave it,” Snivellus said grabbing Malfoy’s arm. At seeing the blonde had nodded to Snape._  
  
 _“Yes Malfoy, listen to your boyfriend,” Sirius said mockingly before he could stop himself, he knew his words would hurt his friend and regretted saying them. Malfoy suddenly punched him on the face sending him to the floor._  
  
 _“Never dare say something about Severus or you’ll pay,” the blonde wizard said before dragging Snape away from the four friends. Sirius turned to his friend, James had gone to his side the moment he had hit the ground along with Remus. Peter was standing behind them as he always did when something like that was about to happen._  
  
 _“Sorry Prongs, I shouldn’t have said that,” Sirius apologized softly._  
  
 _“No, don’t be,” James said with a small smile. He knew that even if his friends were accepting it would be harder to really stop insulting the one he loved. “I think that it's best if he thinks I’m not worth it. It will hurt less this way and I won’t get hurt if he decides to one day leave me. Not that he would ever accept me.”_  
  
 _“You shouldn’t give up just because I said that,” Sirius said standing up. Peter neared them then and Remus turned to their scared friend and asked him if he was fine. When the smallest of the four friends nodded all four walked to the common room in silence. The moment they entered the Gryffindor Tower Peter excused himself and left to go to sleep. “Why don’t you send him an anonymous note asking him to the Yule Ball? I’m sure he will accept.”_  
  
 _“Why are you telling me this?” James asked his friend as he looked at him in disbelieved. Neither of the two wanted for Peter to find out, it wasn’t that they didn’t trust him but it was because the smaller wizard was the one that hated Severus Snape the most. Remus was looking around making sure no one was near enough to hear them._  
  
 _“If being with a Slytherin makes you happy who am I to tell you to stop fighting?” Sirius countered with a question of his own. James just smiled before the three left to rest for the finals the following day._  
  
 _The following day all four friends went to take their exams, James only had three classes in the morning while Sirius, Remus, and Peter had four due to have chosen an extract class. Remus finished early and was allowed to leave. The young werewolf wasn’t surprised when Lucius Malfoy was also excuse not even long after he was, and soon other students begun to exit. Sirius was one of the first ten to finish their exam after the two top students. Lucius glared at Sirius when the black hair teen walked out of the classroom and motion his boyfriend and the blond wizard to follow him to one of the empty hallways._  
  
 _“I apologize for my words last night,” Sirius said in an even tone surprising the other two._  
  
 _“You never said you would insult Severus, and I won’t apologize for the punch,” Malfoy said calmly. Sirius smiled for a second before turning to look at his boyfriend in a thoughtful way._  
  
 _“I’m sure James' letter will arrive during lunch I saw him leave early in the morning before class with an envelope,” the young Black said turning to look at the blonde wizard once again. “Knowing Snape will get suspicious of what he gets thanks to the pranks and to what happened to his brother. I want you to make sure he doesn’t ask his owl to show him who sent it or from what house the person is at all.”_  
  
 _“What do you want me to do then? Tell him I suspect someone and will only talk to that person?” Lucius monk asked in annoyance at being ordered around._  
  
 _“That’s not a bad suggestion,” Remus said when he saw his boyfriend was about to punch the Slytherin. Sirius looked at the young werewolf for a moment before nodding in acceptance, the bell rang at that moment and Sirius left running towards the lake calling their friend’s name all the while. Remus followed at a more slower pace as he waited for Peter to join him, the small wizard didn’t take long and both walked towards the entrance hall knowing that Sirius would have dragged their friend there. They weren’t wrong and both joined their friends, Peter and Remus standing in front of them._  
  
 _“So Peter I heard you asked Mary to the ball this morning before the exams,” James said with a small smirk as he teased their friend a little._  
  
 _“Did she accept?” Sirius asked as he noticed that one of the Hufflepuffs had ran into Snivellus as he seemed to be looking for someone and walking in a fast pace. They weren’t far from them to not hear, but they weren’t near to be too noticeable._  
  
 _“Yes she accepted,” Peter answered with a smile._  
  
 _“That’s good to hear,” Remus said when he noticed James had tense up at the question the Hufflepuff, Alexander, had made to Snape. Although the three relax at the answer Snivellus gave the other teen. All four Gryffindors friends sat at their table and begun to eat, around the middle of lunch the owls entered to leave the mail. Sirius and James watch as Snape took a while to notice his owl. Remus was sitting opposite him with Peter and both seemed to be talking about their exams that morning. Once Snape left, the four Gryffindors stood to go to their next class as they still had some exams to take. On their way to their Transfiguration class Malfoy stopped them and requested to talk with James._  
  
 _“I swear on my magic I won’t hex him unless he does it first,” Malfoy said calmly._  
  
 _James nodded and told his friends to leave and to not worry for him. They still have a little bit of time before class started; reluctantly Sirius followed Remus and Peter to their classroom. When James joined them he was smiling slightly, but he refuse to say what Lucius Malfoy had said to him at all. Sirius kept insisting in wanting to know what was going on, but James never said anything to him. The young Black was to almost to the point of wanting to hex someone when his friend smiled at him and said it had not been anything just a warning of not hurting the one he invited to the ball. After that Sirius left his friend alone to use the mirror to tell his mother that he needed a formal robe to wear to the Yule Ball. Meanwhile he left to make sure everything was in order for the ball._  
  
 _When the timed arrived Lucius, Remus, and Sirius watched from the shadows as their two friends danced and talked. Seeing that James didn’t dare to tell Snape that it was him, Sirius sent Peter’s date, Mary, to go talk with his friend while Snivellus went to get something to drink. All three watched as the raven hair teen motion his date to go outside. Lucius excused himself from Narcissa and left with Remus and Sirius to follow their friends. When they got to the lake they found their friends kissing, and not wanting to miss the chance to have a photo of his best friend and Snape kissing he took out a camera and snapped a shot. The flash made the couple separate and Remus and Malfoy look at him in slight surprise before turning to look at the others._  
  
 _“I think this picture will be awesome once I rebel it,” Sirius said looking at the camera as if it was something special to him._  
  
 _“Wait a second, you guys were the supposal teacher that asked for this ball to be organize weren’t you,” James accused but Sirius could see his friend was smiling._  
  
 _“Well it certainly took him longer then we thought,” Lucius said to Remus who agreed with him as both had thought James would have guessed earlier._  
  
 _“You all planned this?” Severus asked suddenly in surprised._  
  
 _“Cissy and Peter were out of the picture because we knew they would spoil it all. So they weren’t included until the last part of course,” Sirius answered smirking._  
  
 _“Since when do you call Narcissa by her nickname?” James asked and by the look in his face they knew that the raven hair teen knew they were having fun with the situation._  
  
 _“A long time ago my friend, I mean we aren’t cousins for no reason. Now let’s go guys, let’s give them some time alone. By the way the pictures are going to be given to you when we are back from break. Later,” Sirius said and all three left before the couple could say anything. As they were near the door to the castle the three could hear Snape laughed and all three smirked._  
  
 _“Well Black this ends our truce,” Lucius said suddenly._  
  
 _“I wouldn’t be your friend anyway Malfoy, but I think Severus will be a good friend,” Sirius said smirking. The blonde wizard looked slightly surprise at the other's words but said nothing. “Well Malfoy it was nice to have your help, but now watch out because the House Cup will go to Gryffindor.” Lucius chuckled and the rest of the night was passed in Sirius dancing with Remus and Malfoy having fun with Narcissa._  
  
 _For the week before Christmas Break Sirius, Remus, and Lucius watched as their friends became inseparable and were rarely seen fighting or arguing. They were even able to see that it hurt their friends to separate for the break. Sirius and Remus visited their friend and were able to see that even though he was happy he, James, missed Snape. So when they arrived to the school and saw Prongs give a Slytherin girl a note for Snape they were happy to be able to see their friend vibrating with happiness once again. Remus noticed Snape waiting for their friend by the entrance and told Sirius, who was happy that they had made the right decision. As Sirius turned to say something to James he noticed that the Hufflepuff, Alexander, pushed the girl against his friend ending in their lips being locked._  
  
 _Looking in Snape’s direction he noticed the hurt and disbelieve in his black eyes. Before James could even reach him, Severus turned around and ran away even when their friend was calling to him. Sirius and Remus decided to wait for their friend, and when they noticed that their Prongs returned with a broken heart look they turned to the Hufflepuff boy that was being hit by the girl’s boyfriend and joined him. They were only able to send him to the Hospital Wing as their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stopped them._  
  
 _“James,” Sirius said going up to his friend. “What happened? Did he listen to you?”_  
  
 _“No Paddy, he hates me,” James said softly. “He thinks I lied to him and called me by my surname. It sounded so wrong coming from him again.”_  
  
 _“Don’t worry we will tell him and everything will be fine,” Remus said softly as he noticed that Narcissa had gone to Lucius and was talking to him._  
  
 _“I’m want to be alone guys, I’ll see you later,” James said and left before either could stop him._  
  
 _Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment before sighing and taking their friend's trunk to the Gryffindor Tower and waited there for time to pass in hopes their friend would returned before dinner. When the time came both teens walked down the stairs with Peter and Mary in front of them talking to each other._  
  
 _\---Endofstory---_  
  
“Around eight forty your father and Severus showed up their hands intertwine, and we knew they had made up.”  
  
“Do you know the reason behind it?” Harry asked his two godfathers still surprised that they had teamed up with a Slytherin just to see their friend happy.  
  
“James told us later that Casi, the Slytherin he had given the note too, had explained to Severus what had happened,” Remus answered with a slight smile.  
  
“I think that seeing the story from your point of view and from my dad’s point of view are very different,” Harry said smiling.  
  
“Indeed it is,” Severus voice came from the door making all three wizard jump in surprise.  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“I hope he didn’t hear everything,” Sirius said stepping behind his husband.  
  
“I heard everything,” Severus said smirking. “Harry I think you have something to do.”  
  
Harry nodded and left without saying anything, he knew his dad was only wondering if his godfathers were really saying the truth. It wasn’t like they did anything wrong, they probably hadn’t told everything to his dad. With a small smile he continued his walk towards the gardens to solve the problem… or had it been a mistake… whatever it was he had to solve it.


End file.
